As a pressure sensitive adhesive agent which can be easily released after use, a pressure sensitive adhesive agent, including an acrylic-based pressure sensitive adhesive agent, a photocurable acrylate compound such as urethane acrylate, an isocyanate-based curing agent (crosslinking agent), and a photopolymerization initiator, is used (for example, see Patent Documents 1 to 3). Since a pressure sensitive adhesive agent of this kind has pressure sensitive adhesiveness at an ambient temperature, and at the same time, can be re-released by reducing pressure sensitive adhesiveness by light irradiation, it is widely used in a pressure sensitive adhesive tape for semiconductor processing or for conveyance.
Meanwhile, an acrylic-based pressure sensitive adhesive agent is also widely used in order to laminate and adhere a substrate having transparency or translucency, such as a touch panel, a cellular phone, a display, and a laminated glass. There are cases where a surface of the substrate has a level difference due to a printing layer, a wiring, an electrode, a frame body or the like. When a pressure sensitive adhesive agent is laminated on a substrate having a level difference, a gap is generated between the level difference and the pressure sensitive adhesive agent, and when air bubbles remain, the adhesion strength between substrates and optical property through the substrate may be reduced.